


Late dawns and early sunsets (just like my favorite scenes)

by MakeDamnSurexx



Category: Yakuza 3 - Fandom, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late at Night, Mine being a softy, Oneshot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeDamnSurexx/pseuds/MakeDamnSurexx
Summary: You wake up alone in the middle of the night, only to find that Mine's been staying up working again.
Relationships: Mine Yoshitaka/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Late dawns and early sunsets (just like my favorite scenes)

You woke up groggily,sitting up in your bed- you checked the time on your phone,  
‘2:15 a.m’.   
‘So early..’ You thought to yourself,lying back down and reaching out to the spot next to you- empty. Your eyes shot back open in confusion,where’d Mine go? You two went to bed together a while ago,did he wake up earlier too? Your mind started racing in a mini-panic as you sat up once more,thinking about all the possibilities as to where he might’ve been,what he might be doing,what might’ve happened to him..

But then you turned your head to the side,seeing the light coming from his office-  
‘Ah. there he is,should’ve known.’ You stand,putting on your slippers,rubbing your eyes sleepily. You walk into his office,sheepishly,and you see Mine seated at his desk. He looks up at you,his eyes widening only slightly. You look back at him,a tiny smile on your face- You could see the bags under his eyes,and you start to wonder if he’s been like this every night lately,how many times has he worked while you slept? Even at an ungodly hour like this.

“Why’re you up?” He asks you with a straight face,barely any hint of emotion in his voice. You knew he was concerned though,he was just like that,bad at showing it. Same old Mine. You walk up to him,concern evident on your face,  
“Mine- please,it’s so late..well,I guess you can say early,but still…” You take his free hand,the one not holding a pen,into both of your own. “Come back to bed” you ask of him,looking Mine in the eyes. He looks back up at you,sighing. “A bit later,my dear,I’ve still got some things I need to finish up.” he wouldn’t admit it,but he did feel a little guilty- having to make you go back to bed alone. But work calls,and his job wasn’t exactly very forgiving,so he really had to. You pout,looking back at Mine,sadly. Almost immediately shame washes over him- your sad gaze and your beauty piercing his heart. Before he could even apologize,you leave the room. He sighs,rubbing his temples,getting back to work. 

To his surprise though- later,you walk back into the room,phone in hand. You then sit down on the couch in his office,scrolling through social media. 

“What are you doing..?” 

“I’m not going back to bed until you do. It’s lonely and cold..and I don’t want you to be all alone in your office either.”

Well,this was certainly a predicament. Mine didn’t wanna keep you up,but he also couldn’t just stop working now. You already looked so sleepy yourself..“Y/N,please,go back to bed.” He asked you,   
“You’re surely one to talk” You said in reply,jokingly. Mine sighs-   
“Fine,you can stay. But do try to get some rest..”  
“Yay” You smile all too widely,and Mine exhales out of his nose,and he smiles to himself just for a little bit. Mine got back to work,and you sat there,waiting for him to finish up. 

About 15 minutes later,Mine looked up from his desk back at you- he could see your eyes starting to shut tiredly a bit,you were spacing out a bit,and your head was drooping as well. He was starting to feel a bit sleepy himself,but he was almost done anyway,so. “Y/N” He called out- your head shot back up,startled. “Hm?” You tilted your head to the side,curious- Mine turned his swivel chair towards you,patting his lap. “Come here.” He said to you,leaning against the arm rest. You blush slightly,but stand up and head to him regardless. You sit down on his lap,and he wraps his arms around your waist,hugging you. Mine gives you a kiss on the cheek,then on your forehead. You smile,closing your eyes and leaning into his chest. 

“I’m almost done here- just wait a bit more,then we can both go to bed,alright?”

“Mhm.”

Mine smiles,looking back down at you. He gets back to work,and you unknowingly start to doze off on Mine’s lap as he does. 

45 minutes or so later, he finishes the paperwork he’s been slaving on all day- and he lets out a relieved sigh,leaning back into his chair. He was tired,more than he’d like to admit,and he felt burnt out already. But,he was done,so at least he could rest now. Mine looks back at you on his leg,gazing upon your sleeping form. He brushes the stray hairs out of your face,silently admiring you. You looked so peaceful,so beautiful in his eyes- ethereal, even. He thought back to earlier when you walked into his office,concerned for him- you were always so worried about his well being,even when sometimes you would barely even take care of yourself. Always so nice and considerate to anyone you met,able to light up any room you walked into with your smile alone. Your optimism and joy was always so contagious,after all- even to a man like Mine. 

Until this day,he really couldn’t fathom what he’s ever done to deserve a person like you by his side. So kind,so sweet..An angel. But then again,he wouldn’t want it any other way.

Mine gave you a quick peck on the lips,almost waking you up- then he shook your shoulder lightly. You grumbled a bit,groggy still having just been woken up,and you looked up at Mine with sleepy eyes.

“Hm?” 

“Y/N? I’m done here,let’s go to bed” He said to you,softly- gently,even. You nodded,yet closing your eyes and leaning back into him still. You smile a bit,giggling  
“Don’t wanna get up..comfy.” You say to him,the sleep still evident in your voice. Mine shakes his head,letting out a huff, “So demanding.” He says in reply,standing up and carrying you bridal style. Mine didn’t mind it much,actually- if anything,he liked having you like this. He was very strong,so carrying you was no problem to him.

You wrap your arms around his neck,nuzzling further into his chest,and Mine smiles for the umpteenth time that morning. He walks back to your shared bedroom,gently laying you down on the large bed in the center. You opened your eyes,looking at Mine as he walked to the other side of the room to change into something more comfortable. When he finished,he looked back at you and you smiled back up at him from the bed- outstretching your arms and making grabby hands towards him. 

“Cuddle?” You say. Mine exhales out of his nose,wordlessly laying back down next to you,pulling your back into his chest. He buries his face into your hair,and you turn around,facing him. You wrap your arms around Mine,and he does the same. 

“Finally..” You say,letting out a sigh. 

“Please,try not to work so late,Mine”

“I won’t,I won’t.” He replies, “Good.” You reply back.

You nuzzle further into his neck and smile,in the arms of your lover- And Mine looked down at you with all the love in his eyes as well,burying his face into your hair once more. “I love you” He says,and you let out a hum, “I love you too,Mine. Goodnight”   
You say in reply to him,dozing off. Mine smiles-

“Goodnight,angel.”


End file.
